Curiosité inconvenante
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Le petit prince venait de sortir de la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Même manège depuis des semaines. Il ne disait rien, même pas à elle. Elle était pourtant sa fiancée, non ? Soit. Elle découvrirait bien ce qu'il se passait. Foi de Pansy Parkinson. OS,


**Titre **: Curiosité inconvenante

**Auteur** : Genevieve Black

**Genre** : Angst ? Romance, un peu. Dur à dire. OS, un peu de yaoi. Si si, je vous le jure !

**Rating** : K ( Beurk. ) G

**Résumé** : Le petit prince venait de sortir de la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Même manège depuis des semaines. Il ne disait rien, même pas à elle. Elle était pourtant sa fiancée, non ? Soit. Elle découvrirait bien ce qu'il se passait. Foi de Pansy Parkinson. OS, yaoi léger.

**Disclamers** : Si seulement...

**_Note_** : Voilà un petit OS sans prétention que j'ai quand même laissé traîner dans mon laptop pendant trop de semaines, faute d'inspiration. Si quelqu'un voit passer une Inspiration échevelée, faites-moi signe, s'il vous plait, il se trouve que c'est la mienne qui se fait encore la malle. Je désespère. Je hais également la fin, mais j'en avais marre. Désolée pour ceux qui trouveront cragnos. J'espère pouvoir revenir avec quelque chose de potable bientôt, sans parler des suites de mes fics. Je croi que le travail extra-scolaire ne me réussit pas. Satané bal de fin d'année, aussi. Mais bon, assez de bavardages. Voilà la fic. Un commentaire est toujours le bienvenue! Bonne lecture.

**_Note2_** : Oh, encore un truc. Pour ceux qui auraient lu mon dernier OS avec Ginny, c'est un peu dans le même genre. Ce OS est le fruit d'un moment d'insomnie, alors que je me demandais des trucs à propos d'HP, notamment de Pansy Parkinson. J'espère que vous aimerez.

**

* * *

**

**Curiosité inconvenante**

Le bas de sa cape frôlait le sol, faisant virevolter la fine nappe de poussière qui s'y étalait. Le bruit sourd de ses pas résonnait dans le couloir, accompagné du bruissement sifflotant du tissu. Un modèle hors de prix. Aucune importance. Se voulant aérienne et jurant mentalement contre elle-même chaque fois que l'écho qu'elle produisait lui parvenait, elle longeait les murs, devant y poser régulièrement la paume de la main pour pouvoir continuer de s'orienter correctement. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'elle se perde ! Elle ruminait silencieusement contre sa curiosité maladive, mais surtout contre sa jalousie déplacée. Mieux aurait-il valu qu'elle reste dans la salle commune à discuter, comme à l'habitude, de sujets banals tels que les pronostics pour le prochain match de Quidditch. C'était répétitif, mais beaucoup s'en complaisaient. Personnellement, elle se foutait bien de savoir qui remporterait la coupe, selon untel. Ce n'était pas comme si les élèves de sa maison se révélaient parfois sans parti pris.

Ce ramassis de crétins congénitaux tout juste bons à servir les idéaux dépassés d'un autre crétin, race supérieure cette fois-ci. Pansy les détestait tous, autant qu'ils soient. Leurs airs mielleux, leurs sourires en coin sarcastiques, leurs yeux remplis de lueurs malsaines, leurs mots acides et amers à la fois, leurs gestes vils... Oh oui, ce qu'elle pouvait les haïr ! Bien entendu, il y avait quelques exceptions. Draco et Blaise, par exemple. Les seuls avec encore un peu de cervelle dans ce troupeau de bêtes immondes. Et encore, quand les hormones prenaient le dessus, ils pouvaient de révéler de parfaits crétins. Mais bon, elle ne pouvait pas réellement leur en vouloir pour ça. Après tout, ils étaient des hommes.

Les couloirs étaient sombres, et dans un lieu autre que Poudlard, Pansy aurait reconnu, certes avec réluctance, que l'atmosphère était très peu rassurante. Cependant, dans cette école, on ne se sentait jamais en danger. Du moins, pas en temps normal. De toute façon, il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne croyait plus aux monstres qui peuplaient les contes que sa nourrice, que le Diable ait son âme, pauvre folle délurée et psychopathe, histoires, donc, que la vieille dérangée lui racontait avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Pour un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars, bien entendu. Et ses parents, lorsqu'elle se plaignait, osaient dire que cela endurcirait son esprit ! Mais désormais, avec l'horrible Fedna disparue de sa vie -- la pauvre était malencontreusement tombée dans les escaliers du manoir, un beau soir de janvier -- les créatures de son enfance avaient été remplacées par celles du présent. La face de Serpent Illuminé, en l'occurrence. Il ne manquerait plus que la momie desséchée n'apparaisse soudainement à un tournant, grimaça-t-elle. Elle avait beau être une sorcière assez douée, elle savait pertinemment ne pas faire le poids contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, marque déposée inc.

Elle grommela dans sa barbe -- qu'elle n'avait pas, de toute façon, encore une stupide expression moldue --, ronchonnant contre l'autre gringalet, ce Potter, même pas fichu de les débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes de l'immondice en chef. Pas possible d'être plus repoussant, c'était certain. Elle espérait seulement qu'il agisse définitivement avant qu'elle ne reçoive une belle invitation écrite à l'encre rouge. Elle détestait les tatouages, et l'idée que sa peau parfaitement entretenue quotidiennement ne connaisse l'outrage d'être entachée de la sorte était abominable. Bien qu'elle n'aime pas vraiment les moldus, elle préférait encore les endurer que de servir le serpent albinos.

Ses pas se firent plus légers alors qu'elle approchait de la tour sud. Dans la poussière au sol, elle pouvait, en plissant les yeux, apercevoir les empruntes de pas de son prédécesseur. Elle se concentra sur chacun de ses mouvements, espérant ne pas informer l'objet de sa présence en ces lieux pourris de sa présence. Elle aurait en effet dû être couchée depuis longtemps, même si, comme excuse hypocrite, elle pouvait jurer faire sa ronde de préfète. Qui oserait la contredire ? Personne, sous peine de subir un sort. Le plus drôle étant que, parfois, une seule de ses célèbres phrases acides arrive à faire éclater en sanglot l'un de ses condisciples. Il fallait dire qu'elle possédait une immense banque de données mémorielle sur chacun des élèves de cette école, ou presque, et utilisait à merveille ces renseignements pour frapper exactement à où ça faisait mal. Elle n'était pas une vile Serpentard pour rien! C'était bien là la seule chose qu'elle avait en commun avec ces individus.

Parfois, elle en avait marre.

Marre de devoir jouer la comédie, de n'avoir pour seul repos que les moments de solitude avec elle-même, ou ceux passés en tête-à-tête avec Draco et Blaise. Là, et là seulement, elle pouvait laisser tomber les regards durs et enlever son masque de langue de vipère, comme on la surnommait affectueusement dans les couloirs. En arrivant à Poudlard, il y avait maintenant près de 7 ans, elle avait cru, stupidement, que ce collège représenterait pour elle la délivrance. Plus de famille pour surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes, plus d'ordres ni de ligne de conduite stricte et ô combien douloureuse, par moment. Elle avait été bête. Aussitôt envoyée à Serpentard, elle avait dû faire face à une version miniature du monde qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle qui avait pensé se faire des amies, ici. Jamais elle n'en avait eu, ses parents de trouvant pas que cela ait une quelconque utilité. Bien entendu, elle avait rencontré d'autres enfants lors des réceptions mondaines auxquelles on l'exhibait. Une petit trésor, disait sa mère. Cette femme horrible, mariée à un homme tout aussi horrible, qui auraient souhaité, au lieu d'un enfant, une statue de marbre. Elle l'imitait assez bien, cela dit. Il suffisait de sourire légèrement et de se taire. Ainsi, elle était sûre de ne pas être grondée en rentrant au manoir familial. Cet endroit lugubre qu'elle retrouvait à chacune de ses vacances, se retenant pour ne pas hurler sa haine à la pierre grise cendrée. Cette demeure représentait sa vie ; triste et lugubre.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir en pensant à la lettre que sa famille venait de lui faire parvenir. Aucune formule de salutations. Jamais on ne lui demandait de ses nouvelles. On se contentait de l'informer de l'évolution des plans concernant son futur.

_Son futur_. Sa mère aimait à susurrer ces mots, des étincelles brillant follement dans ses yeux d'habitude si ternes. Elle semblait ne plus vivre que pour ces plans mis sur pieds bien avant la naissance de sa fille unique. Ces stupides papiers qui stipulaient qu'elle et Draco devraient, après leur sortie de Poudlard, se marier. Narcissa Malfoy et Karoline Parkinson pouvaient passer des heures dans le salon de thé le plus aisé de Londres, discutant avec verve des préparatifs de la cérémonie. Elles n'étaient certainement pas des amies, s'insultant sans doute mutuellement dès que l'autre avait le dos tourné, mais la discorde des vieilles familles, motivée par les rancœurs et les jalousies, était vite oubliée lorsqu'on en venait à parler d'alliance de sang. Le Sang Pur, la lignée qui vaincrait finalement, la race puissante et parfaite. Conneries.

Elle ne voulait pas de ce mariage dont on lui rabattait sans cesse les oreilles. Combien de fois par jour des adolescentes soupiraient-elles sur son passage, désespérant de ne pas être celle choisie pour l'héritier Malfoy ? Autant de fois qu'on médisait sur son compte, probablement. L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. Ils pouvaient bien dire ce qui leur plaisait. Elle s'en fichait. Enfin... ça faisait quand même mal.

Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si, en cours de parcours, elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse de Draco. Mais comment résister à l'un des meilleurs partis d'Angleterre ? D'un seul regard, le prince des Serpentards arrivait à vous rendre fou, à vous faire perdre toute retenue. Et il en était conscient, le bougre. Maudit soit-il, lui et son regard de glace qui vous faisait fondre, les doigts fins qui, lorsqu'ils vous effleuraient, vous rendaient moite de désir. Sa peau si pâle, son corps parfait... Elle secoua la tête, la gorge serrée. Draco n'était pas pour elle. Du moins, pas réellement. Si l'on suivait les plans établis, bien entendu, ils deviendraient conjoints dans quelques mois et passeraient probablement leur vie ensemble. Ils auraient un enfant, deux si le premier né n'était pas un garçon, digne successeur à la fortune Malfoy. Ils possèderaient un manoir grandiose mais froid, aussi froid que celui où elle avait grandi, quelques maisons secondaires dispersées ici et là sur la planète... Une ribambelle d'elfes de maison prêts à servir aveuglément, des connaissances hypocrites pour faire bonne figure, iraient à des soirées mondaines d'un chic fou pour afficher leur soi-disant bonheur... Et chaque soir, dans son grand lit vide, elle pleurerait sur son existence gâchée. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Elle était quelqu'un de faible.

Pansy n'était pas heureuse.

Les gens ne comprenaient pas. Comment leur en vouloir, après tout ? Encore, pourquoi se seraient-ils efforcés de comprendre sa vie alors qu'elle faisait de la leur un cauchemar dès que possible ? Mais à choisir, elle préférait qu'on la déteste plutôt qu'on ne la prenne en pitié.

Elle s'adossa au mur pour reprendre son souffle. Sa marche rapide l'avait fatiguée. Quelle idée, aussi, de sortir du dortoir à plus d'une heure du matin! La prochaine fois, bien noter que le confort d'un bon lit douillet et réchauffé par des bouillottes est 100 fois préférable à l'humidité qui vous glace le sang. Oh, elle aurait pu rebrousser chemin et, en moins de 15 minutes, si elle se dépêchait, retrouver sa chambre. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas. Pas alors qu'elle touchait au but. Si elle tournait maintenant les talons, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle le regretterait dès son réveil, le lendemain. Elle Devait découvrir la vérité. Elle n'avait tout de même pas fait tout ça pour rien!

Depuis plusieurs semaines, Blaise et elle avaient remarqué que le petit prince des Serpentards - bon, pas si petit que ça, presque 6 pieds... - disparaissait tous les soirs, vers la même heure, prétextant aller faire sa tournée. Étant un exemplaire Préfet en Chef, il devait toujours respecter les règles - ou du moins les connaître à un tel point que les contourner habilement était la simplicité même - et les appliquer - à son avantage, bien entendu. Draco était l'archétype du Serpentard modèle. Si son père avait eu un cœur, il aurait été fier de son fils. Mais selon Lucius Malfoy, le jeune homme n'aurait droit à un regard appréciateur que lorsqu'il aurait enfin prouvé sa puissance auprès du Maître. Jusque là, il restait tout de même son fils unique et, de ce fait même, son seul héritier, ce qui faisait que Draco parvenait à trouver un peu de valeur aux yeux de son paternel si charmant. Le fait que cet homme cruel et immoral deviendrait bientôt son beau-père lui faisait parfois faire des cauchemars. Dans l'intimité, on était loin du très cher Lucius, le bienfaiteur des hôpitaux et bras droit officieux du Ministre Fudge, charmant homme d'affaires aux manières délicieuses. Si Pansy n'avait eu qu'un mot pour le décrire, c'aurait été Hypocrite. Elle en avait un tas bien moins charmants, mais les chastes oreilles des autres ne les entendraient probablement jamais. Il en allait de sa vie, tout de même. Un autre parti pour Draco serait facile à trouver. Ça aussi, c'était inscrit dans les yeux de Malfoy Senior chaque fois qu'il daignait poser un regard sur elle.

Ce soir, elle en avait eu marre. Sans dire un mot à Blaise de son plan, elle avait attendu que Draco ne sorte avant de le suivre discrètement à distance. L'absence de son autre meilleur ami avait eu du bon. Et elle n'y était pour rien. Ce pot d'encre avait étrangement atterrit sur la robe neuve du jeune homme, le faisant regagner son dortoir un peu plus tôt que prévu. Bien qu'il se soit très probablement douté de quelque chose - son sourcil droit s'était haussé, un brin amusé et pas niais pour un Gallion - il n'avait rien dit. Blaise était charmant. Il était un garçon calme, doux, attentionné. Un parfait gentlemen, si ça existait encore. C'est de lui qu'elle aurait dû tomber amoureuse, et non pas du garçon mesquin qui s'amusait, plus jeune, à arracher la tête de ses poupées pour nourrir son dragon apprivoisé qui semblait raffoler du plastique. Un étrange et surtout vicieux animal répondant au doux nom de Death. Pansy l'avait toujours détesté. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs fait une indigestion malencontreuse. À moins que ce ne soit le poison qu'elle avait volé dans le laboratoire de son père et qu'elle avait injecté dans le corps de l'un de ses jouets. Pauvre bête. Et je suis à peine ironique. De toute façon, le petit prince s'en est vite remis. Son père lui a acheté un balai tout neuf le lendemain.

Draco avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait. Du côté du matériel, bien entendu. Que ce soit le jouet dernier cri ou autre chose dans le genre, il n'avait qu'à formuler sa demande auprès de sa mère ou d'un elfe de maison qui, à son tour, chargeait un des serviteurs d'aller faire les boutiques. Quiconque a jamais pénétré dans l'ancienne salle de jeu de Draco comprend qu'il a dû souvent faire des caprices. Mais jamais il ne jouait bien longtemps avec ses nouvelles babioles. Elle en était venue à croire que le fait de demander encore et encore était un automatisme. Une espèce de façon de combler les manques chroniques qu'il ressentait.

Les Sangs Purs, aussi bien vus soient-ils dans la société, n'ont pas vraiment d'attraits à avoir une famille, si ce n'est d'avoir un successeur légitime pour leurs richesses. Hors de questions que leurs précieux joyaux tombent entre les mains de la racaille, comme ils nomment affectueusement le bas peuple. C'était également la raison pour laquelle on prévoyait depuis des siècles des mariages arrangés entre les héritiers des familles. On ne demandait jamais leur avis aux époux, de même qu'on ne les obligeait pas à s'aimer. Simplement à avoir des relations sexuelles jusqu'à ce que la femme tombe enceinte.

Pansy posa une main sur son ventre alors que les escaliers de la Grande Tour, ainsi nommé parce qu'elle était la plus haute de tout Poudlard, se dessinaient devant elle dans l'obscurité. Voulait-elle vraiment qu'un enfant grandisse en elle, puis aille à évoluer dans ce monde pourri et plein d'amertume et de vengeances crapuleuses ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Draco non plus n'aimait pas la servitude si elle lui était appliquée. Ils n'osaient jamais discuter de leur futur commun, alors Blaise n'en faisait pas mention. Draco était son ami. Son meilleur ami, même. Lorsqu'il sentait qu'elle avait le cafard et allait déborder, il la prenait dans ses bras. Malgré les sentiments un peu trop tendres qu'elle nourrissait à son égard, elle s'efforçait de le considérer comme un grand frère. Il lui avait promis de ne jamais lui faire de mal. De s'occuper d'elle. Avec lui, elle avait l'impression que le reste du monde s'effaçait. Dans ses bras, elle parvenait à goûter fugacement le bonheur.

Elle n'attendait pas de lui un amour inconditionnel. C'aurait été stupide de le faire. Seulement, en tant qu'amie, elle ne supportait pas le mensonge, même par omission, dans son cas. Et plus encore, elle avait peur. En découvrant ce soir qu'il venait plus que fréquemment dans cette grande tour inutilisée, elle se mettait à craindre le pire. Que dans cette partie si lugubre du château, il rencontre en cachette un ou plusieurs Mangemorts. Que pourrait-il y faire d'autre, après tout ? Pourquoi son activité devait-elle restée cachée, même à ses amis ? Une partie d'elle lui disait que c'était impossible. Mais l'autre tremblait seulement. Draco ne pouvait pas se trahir lui-même, non ? Il avait toujours dit que jamais il ne s'inclinerait devant la tronche de serpent albinos. Il ne pouvait pas, n'est-ce pas ?...

Elle commença à monter les marches. Elle aurait dû rester dans les donjons. Faire confiance en Draco. Mais elle n'avait pas pu. Elle ne s'en sentait plus capable. Au début, elle avait simplement pensé qu'il sortait rencontrer une quelconque flamme. Le contrat de mariage n'empêchait pas l'infidélité. Seulement les bâtards. Et le prince des Serpentards n'était pas bête. Il ne parlait jamais de ses aventures, mais les rumeurs circulaient . Poudlard était un nid de rumeurs, et la plupart avait été lancées par Pansy. Elle adorait voir les autres se démener pour découvrir la vérité ou encore vérifier jusqu'à où les paroles initiales pouvaient être déformées. Elle aimait être mesquine, mais pas méchante. Elle n'était pas _mauvaise_. Pas autant qu'on l'aurait voulu, dans sa famille. Et elle espérait ne jamais le devenir.

Mais Draco avait changé. Et ça, elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas le voir. Même Blaise l'avait remarqué. Il lui avait dit que le blond ne rentrait jamais avant une heure avancée de la nuit, que parfois même il ne revenait qu'au matin, épuisé. Draco agissait étrangement, du moins aux yeux de ceux qui le connaissaient véritablement. Il avait peut-être cru pouvoir les berner. C'était mal les connaître. Et c'était encore plus mal la connaître que de penser qu'elle resterait là à ne rien faire, les bras croisés, à attendre qu'il lui revienne.

Elle avait peur. Peur pour elle, pour son futur, mais encore plus pour Draco. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose...

Mais ce qu'elle craignait par dessus tout, c'était ce qu'elle trouverait en haut de ces marches. Sa plus grande appréhension était qu'il s'agisse de Mangemorts. Elle savait pourtant que, tôt ou tard, Draco serait confronté à eux. D'après son père, il devrait entrer à son tour dans les rangs du Serpent et faire honneur à sa famille. Mais où était donc l'estime lorsqu'on s'agenouillait, qu'on rampait devant un homme aussi mauvais ? Son ami avait beau la rassurer, prétendre que jamais on ne le forcerait à s'incliner, il n'en restait pas moins dans son regard une once de peur continue et omniprésente. Était-il vraiment possible, dans leur cas, d'aller contre leur destin ? D'être autre chose qu'un vulgaire jouet ?

Si elle franchissait le seuil des marches, la tuerait-on pour avoir fouiner un peu trop ? Les missions des Mangemorts étaient censées rester secrètes. On torturait les espions, même sans preuves, on les massacrait lentement. Sadiquement. Elle aurait peut-être dû emmener Crabbe ou Goyle avec elle. Les deux, même. Ils étaient certes bêtes comme des veracrasses, mais, comme aimait à le dire Draco, leur masse corporelle mettait dans la balance d'une conversation une certaine influence. Vrai. Ces idiots ne comprenaient même pas lorsqu'on les insultait, vous regardant simplement avec un air perdu, et finissaient par éclater de rire, pensant qu'on racontait une blague particulièrement drôle. De vrais hommes des cavernes. Ou bien simplement des australopithèques ayant oublié de suivre l'évolution humaine normale. De quoi redorer l'écusson des Serpentards, vraiment. Le Choipeau avait dû les y envoyer en désespoir de cause, ne trouvant en eux aucune qualité propre aux maisons reconnues. À choisir, Pansy les aurait envoyé aux cuisines, avec les elfes, ce qui, pour eux, se serait apparenté au paradis. Bouffe à volonté. Toutefois, elle se serait sentie plus en sécurité avec eux à ses côtés.

Déjà, l'obscurité ambiante se faisait moins sombre, l'air moins lourd. Elle approchait du sommet de la tour. Le souffle légèrement fuyant, elle posa la main sur l'une des façades, frissonnant lorsque l'humidité amena un frisson à parcourir son corps. Une porte se dessina enfin devant elle, ombre floue, étrangement irréelle dans la pénombre. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle posa sa paume sur le bois froid et sec, approchant son oreille pour l'y coller.

Des gémissements.

Étrange. Torturait-on quelqu'un ? D'après les rumeurs véhiculant, le Mangemort en herbe devait apprendre par les seniors l'ABC de la torture. Rien pour la rassurer. Elle n'était pas indispensable, après tout. Juste un pion sur l'échiquier. Il serait si facile, pensa-t-elle soudainement, de la faire disparaître. Manquerait-elle seulement à quelqu'un ? À Draco ? À Blaise... ? Tout à coup, elle voulait compter pour le jeune garçon si simple, si attachant. Obnubilé par Draco, elle n'avait jamais réellement porté attention à lui autrement que comme à une ami. Elle le regrettait, à présent. Il lui faudrait changer tout cela. Si cela était possible, bien entendu.

Ses doigts moites se crispant sur le bois de chêne de sa baguette longiligne, elle murmura un Alohomora, entendant un cliquetis presque imperceptible et qui avait assurément dû passer inaperçu, de l'autre côté. Tremblante, sa main poussa le loquet et la porte s'entrebâilla. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide.

Puis referma la porte.

Doucement. Sans un bruit. Avant de reprendre sa route pour le bas de la tour, sa baguette dans sa poche. Sans aucune inutilité. Son sœur battant stupidement trop vite, ses yeux la démangeant d'une façon grotesque.

Elle ne risquait rien. Personne ne risquait rien, ce soir. Du moins, pas à Poudlard. Il n'y avait pas d'ennemis dans la Grande Tour. Pas l'ombre d'un espion encapuchonné.

Juste Draco. Soupirant, gémissant.

Dans les bras d'Harry Potter.

Son corps cambré contre le mur de pierres. Sa bouche purpurine collée à celle du Survivant, semblant chercher là un souffle immortel. Et ses yeux. Ses si jolis yeux gris-bleu qui s'exprimaient enfin pleinement. Joie. Passion. Jouissance. Amour.

Amour.

Un sourire tendre se dessina sur les lèvres tremblotantes de Pansy. Faisant disparaître d'un doigt une larme égarée sur sa joue, elle prit le chemin pour le donjon des Serpentards. Heureuse. Parce que même si Draco ne l'aimait pas, elle, il allait bien.

Parce qu'il était libre. Parce que même s'il ne la revendiquait pas au grand jour, il l'avait entre les mains, sa rédemption.

Et c'était déjà plus qu'elle n'avait espéré. Elle aimait Draco. Elle l'aimerait sans doute toujours. C'était comme ça, pas autrement. Mais elle ne se battrait pas. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait jamais eu une chance véritable. Non. Vraiment pas.

Et puis peut-être que c'était comme ça que ça devait être, que les choses devaient se dérouler. Son petit Dragon était heureux. Le Sauveur avait une raison de plus pour se battre. C'était comme dans les jolies histoires qui finissent bien. Quelques détails dénotant. Mais c'était bien. Elle ne regrettait pas son excursion de cette nuit. Il fallait bien faire face à la vérité un jour ou l'autre, non ? Elle souffla le mot de passe à la tapisserie et pénétra dans sa salle commune.

Blaise était là, assoupi dans un sofa. Son visage endormi trahissait encore de son inquiétude. Elle sourit tendrement en s'approchant. Lentement, elle prit place près de lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule. Il ne se réveilla pas mais bougea légèrement, posa sa main sur sa hanche. Elle ensorcela simplement une couverture pour les en couvrir et ferma les yeux. Comme ça.

C'était comme ça que ça devait être. Et pas autrement.

**FIN**

Gneuh gneuh. Review ?


End file.
